havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started
If you are new to Haven & Hearth, it is recommended that you read the Quick How-To, followed by the unofficial manual. Leveling Up In Haven and Hearth, you don't so much 'level up' via XP so much as you earn Learning Points (LPs) and spend them on skills. Earning LP A few good ways of accumulating LPs early on are: * gather branches from a tree and ctrl+click on them in your inventory to drop them as you collect them. As of July 15, 2009, you can only gain LP from branches until your character has accumulated a total of 1000 LPs. ** Note: you can get branches from trees - so you must find some first. Look around the area where you start. Fir trees hold seven branches and they can take a while to regenerate once used. If you find that trees have less than seven branches - two or three, for example - this is a good indicator that you have neighbours nearby. Other kind of trees can have more or less than 7 branches by default. * Make Kuksa with a birch tree. * build a lot of fires and light them * partially construct a dream catcher (add and build all the wood but no yarn) and destroy * crafting stone axes * crafting tea pots (need pottery skill). * harvesting fields of other players (need farming skill). If this is done, seeds should be replanted. A few BAD ways of accumulating LPs early on are: * Building a metric ass ton of wicker baskets (not as bad now that decay is implemented). * Waging a crusade against any tree in sight * Converting stone boulders into rune stones or querns. These bad ways will quickly cause a horrible mess, or drain all the good resources out of the new player area, and typically won't get you LPs any faster than the more socially acceptable ways. Personally I thoroughly recommend picking up the fishing skill as your first skill and catching as many fish as you can. You'll get LP and you can trade the fish with more established players for all sorts of things like backpacks, coins, weapons, and leather armor. You can also eat the fish if you are in dire need of food near the beginning. Note: New players begin with a fishing pole but need to obtain string for a fishing line, a hook and some kind of lure or bait before they can use the pole. If you do not have a way of getting those materials you may want to leave fishing until a little later. Using LP The little button of a face down the bottom center of your screen will open up your character sheet. You can see how many LPs you currently have here. The middle tab on the character sheet (button of a book) will open up your skill list. There is a description panel, a list of available skills, and a list of possessed skills. You won't be able to buy any of the skills until you've accumulated enough LP's. They will appear in red until you have enough LPs. If you want a skill that isn't in your available skills list, consult the tree on the skills page to figure out which skills you need to earn first. One of the negatives of fishing for all of your food when you begin is that your intelligence will increase. This will make it difficult to level up other skills when you want to. I would recommend finding an unclaimed fruit tree and work near it so base abilities don't increase. Increasing Stats Your statistics (STR, AGI, etc.) are increased by eating various foods. Each food provides a number of Food Event Points (FEPs) towards various stats, detailed in the table below. To increase a stat, you must accumulate a number of FEPs equal to your highest stat (ignoring modifiers). By placing the cursor over the bar below the statistics on the character sheet, you can see a tooltip showing how many FEPs you currently have and how many you need. The stat that is increased is probabilistically determined by how many FEPs you have towards each stat. For example, if you only eat bear salami, then upon accumulating enough FEPs to increase a stat, you will have a 57.14% chance of strength increasing by one, and a 42.86% chance of charisma increasing by one. After a stat is increased, your current FEPs are reset to zero, so any overflow is lost (though it still affects the determination of which stat increases before the current FEPs are reset). FEP Table Has been moved to FEP Table. Charts, Maps, etc. *Interactive Map *Static Map *Hi-Res Static Map *thetrav's Open Source Client *Another of thetrav's development sites Equipment The slot(s) used by a piece of equipment is (are) indicated in parenthesis. Listed values should be at a base of QL 10. Stat, damage, and AC calculation for higher QL is as follows: base * sqrt(QL/10), where base is the base stats listed below. Armor HP calculation is simply: base * QL/10. It is unknown if QL affects slider modifiers such as the Cylinder Hat and Dawn/Dusk Chains. *Cloth Work: **Bunny Slippers: +2 AGI (8R) **Straw Hat: +5 farming (1L) **Chef's Hat: +5 cooking (1L) **Cylinder Hat: +1 Industry, +5 Charisma (1L) **Hirdsman's Cape: (no Bonus) (6R) **Lawspeaker's Hat: +10 INT, +5 CHA(1L) **Lawspeaker's Robes: +5 INT, +10 CHA (6L) **Linen Pants: Cosmetic (7L) **Linen Shirt: Cosmetic (2L) **Merchant's Robe: +10 INT, +15 CHA (6L) **Necromancer's Cloak: +5 INT (6L) **Ranger's Cape: +10 PER, +10 stealth (1L) **Ranger's Pants: +5 exploration, +5 stealth (7L) **Ranger's Shirt: +10 stealth (2L) **Toga: Cosmetic (6L) **Bandit's Mask: +3 stealth (1R) **Nettle Pants: -1 AGI, +1 unarmed combat, +2 survival (7L or 7R) **Nettle Shirt: -1 AGI, +1 unarmed combat, +2 survival (2L or 2R) **Sprucecap: +2 stealth (1L) **Vapntreyiu: 75 HP, AC 10/10 (2R) *Leather Work: **Backpack: Increases inventory to 6x4 (6R) **Bear Cape: 300 HP, AC 0/1, +10 STR (1L and 6L) **Boar Tusk Helmet: 100 HP, AC 0/3 (1L) **Chieftain's Hat: +# CHA(1L) **Fox Hat: Cosmetic (1L) **Hide Cloak: Cosmetic (6L) **Leather Cloak: Cosmetic (6L) **Leather Armor: 100 HP, AC 1/2 (2R) **Leather Boots: 70 HP, AC 0/2 (8R) **Leather Pants: 100 HP, AC 1/2 (7R) **Newsboy Cap: Cosmetic (1L) **Poor Man's Gloves: Cosmetic (3L) **Poor Man's Belt: Cosmetic (3R) **Quiver: Holds up to 40 arrows (6R) **Ranger's Boots: 70HP AC 1/1, +5 AGI (8R) *Metal Work: **Battleaxe of the Twelfth Bay: 62 damage (base) +2 AGI (4L and 4R) **Bronze Sword: 15 damage (base) (4L or 4R) **Bronze Plate: 500 HP, AC 4/4 (2R) **Chainmail Shirt: 300 HP, AC 3/5 (2R) **Druid's Helm: 150 HP, AC 3/1 (1L) **Hirdsman's Helmet: Only usable by Hirdsmen within a village. 400 HP, AC 4/2 (1L) **Militia Sword: 10 damage (base) (4L or 4R) **Miner's Helm: Cosmetic, but can be equipped with a candle to become a light source (1L) **Pickaxe: Makes mining, rock chipping and destroying objects faster (4L and 4R) **Plate Armor: 1000 HP, AC 6/3 (2R) **Smithy's Hammer: Needed for some metalcrafting (4L or 4R) **Soldier's Helmet: 400 HP, AC 4/2 (1L) **Soldier's Sword: 20 damage (base) (4L or 4R) **Wind Blade: 10 damage (base) (4L or 4R) **Scythe: useful for harvesting (4L and 4R) *Tools: **Bone Saw: Necessary for making boards (4L or 4R) **Bow: Necessary for archery(4L and 4R) **Dowsing Rod: Needed to find well sites (4L and 4R) **Fishing Pole: Necessary for fishing (4L or 4R) **Ranger's Bow: **Saw: Makes 6 boards instead of the 4 from the Bone Saw (4L or 4R) **Stone axe: Necessary for chopping down trees and removing stumps (4L or 4R) *Jewelry: **Bear Tooth Talisman: +3 STR, +5 CHA (1R) **Monocle: +PER (1R) **Spectacles: +PER (1R) **Clothier's Thimble: +DEX and +Sewing (5L + 5R, you can equip two) **Dawn Chain: +2 to Day on Day/Night slider (1R) **Dusk Chain: +2 to Night on Day/Night slider (1R) **Family Heirloom: +2 to Tradition Tradition/Change slider (1R) **Forge Ring: +STR +Smithing (5L + 5R, you can equip two) **Merchant's Ring: Increases all Base Attributes (5L + 5R, you can equip two) **Occult Ring: +PSY (5L + 5R, you can equip two) **Silver for the ferryman: You don't die upon drowning, instead you lose the ring. (5L + 5R, you can equip two) **Thane's Ring: +STR +CON +MeleeCombat (5L + 5R, you can equip two) *Miscellaneous Crafts: **Clogs: HP 40, AC 0/1 (8R) **Druid's cloak: Uncraftable **Gauze: Heals up to an amount equal to 30% of your HHP over time (1L) **Shield: Enables "Block" combat maneuver (4L or 4R) **Torch: Light source (4L or 4R) Special Positions *Lawspeaker *Chieftain *Hirdsman How To ... If you wish to know how to create a specific object, please look it up in the Objects category. Keyboard Shortcuts See Keyboard Shortcuts. Console Commands See Console Commands. Personal Beliefs Taken directly from jorb in the forums: Your character's personal beliefs reflect how he or she feels about the important issues in the Hearthlands. The first aspect of the belief system (the only one yet implemented) are your Attitudes. Attitudes are dualisms that are represented on a scale with eleven different settings ranging from +5 through 0 to -5. Each dualism has a set of effects associated with it. Attitude sliders can be changed periodically. Please note that time spent AFK does not count towards the time required before you can change your attitude. The higher your tradition the less often you can change your attitude; the higher your change the more often you can do it. Each attitude change will also push your character one step towards Change on the Tradition/Change slider unless you are directly moving Tradition/Change itself. Category:Content